


broken angel

by fabjunkey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, levi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabjunkey/pseuds/fabjunkey
Summary: before you even read the hint of the storyline. yes, this is going to be one of those storylines that are like "I'm broken can you fix me?" and this might have some lemon in future chapters. Also, this is my first riren fanfiction so sorry if I'm not good at writing.I live in a society of angles and if your different you don't get treated like one.





	1. Chapter 1

Demons are rare and the angels hope to kill us all so we aren't treated as if we're the same. We have the same features except for our wings, we feel the same emotions and we can all love and hate yet we get treated as some rats off the streets.

That is why I hate angels they treat us like a piece of dirt and I hate dirt! What I hate the most is that they can also hate their own.

I don't mind if they hate me but not him he's the kindest, most annoying yet the sweetest and the most beautiful angel iv ever see or heard of.

He doesn't deserve it.

He just doesn't.

So that is why I'm going to protect him from them all, who can't see how much of a brilliant of a guy he is. Eren I'm going to protect you until you don't want me anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it please!!

Eren pov 

I kick my legs out then in trying to get higher on the swing. The higher I go the more I feel like my worries aren't there. I look forward to seeing the run down park I love. It's my safe haven. I am normally come here to hide but today was no different. I then jump off the swing and I then start to walk to the nearby lake. 

It is a pretty lake but it was old. Not many people come so I wasn't expecting to see anyone. I see a boy? With short black hair, he looks a little older than me I'd say around 18 years old. I debate whether I should talk to him but before I get the chance he's already seen me. "Hey, brat what you looking at?" He asks with deep stern voice.

I look at him like he's the scariest thing iv ever see. "Um..." "tell me now before I make you regret it" that's when I start to shake. I know I should have just gone home but I wanted to see the lake. He then stands up stretching his wings. I then notice they are black. I start shaking, even more, now the close he gets. "I-I just want to look at the lake!" I shout at him when he is about to put is hand on my shoulder. 

He the looks at me as if I'm stupid. "I'm not going to really hurt ya kid." He says in a softer tone. I then look at him. I see he's a head taller than I am so I have to look up at him to see his face. "What you name?" He asks I then stutter my name out. He then tells me is name is Levi and turns about to go back to the place he was sitting at. I stand there for what felt like millennia. "Oi brat are you going to sit or stand like an idiot?" I then sit right beside him. 

We are sitting like that for a while in till it starts to get dark. "Hey, brat I walk you home" I was about to deny the offer until he says "your not getting a choice in this so start walking." I did as told. In cases like this, I wish I had a 'backbone'. I hate how much of a pushover I am. "Why are you walking me home?" I ask. 

He just looks at me then clicks his tongue. "Kid I could do what I want. Plus you're like 10 and it's late. Like hell am I gonna let you walk home alone." He tells like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "

I'm 15. You ass, I can walk home alone" I reply to him angrily. "So the kid can talk back now." He says while being amused. 

I then noticed we are out of the park and about to cross the street when I turn around and ask. "Levi was age are you?" He then tells me he's 3 years older than me. "Oi iv got to know why were you at the park all by yourself? And why do you only have one wing?" I know it he'd ask that's is why I hate people they always ask. 

"I was at the park to be alone and its none of your business about my wings. Why do you want to know? It's not like you care! And how about you why do you have black wings?!?! " I shout at him. He then replies saying "I can't say I do care but I'm interested. I have black wing because in a fallen angle." I look at him shocked. It then clicked he's a demon. 

I've only heard of them in myths. "Oh... that's cool..." I then say walking a bit faster. But not because I'm scared of him but more off what's about to come if I don't get home before my dad. I then start running home. 

I then feel my feet get lifted off the floor. "Kid stop running. I've already told you I'm not going to hurt you." He says while I kick and hit him. "I know you won't but he will so let me go so I can get home before he doses." I struggle more. He then puts me down and I run home. 

But it's already too late when I get to the house I see the lights on. And right now I know I'm going to get a beating.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh... shit gets fucked up is all i have to say and I'm not sorry. 

I open the door hoping It doesn't creek. But it's just my luck the door swing open. There he is with his big gray wings flapping behind him showing how angry he is. "Where the fuck have you been?!?!" He shouts at me while pulling me in the house. He shuvs me to the floor then goes to shut the door.

"I've... I was just at the p-park." He looks at me with more hatred. "The one were your mother took her own life?" He ask daring me to say it wosent. We both knew it was but I deny it anyway. That when I get the first kick and then again and again until I was on the ground crippling out of pain. he then picks me up from my hair and ask if it was the park he forbidden me from going to. I of course knew I couldn't lie this time so I just put my head down to look at the floor.

That was it when he snapped. He dragged me to the now spare room that he and mum use to sleep in. He threw me on to the bed 'real close' behind me. I knew he was about to do it, he was about to do the one thing I can't handle. 

He rubs his dick against my ass Getting off. I try to move away from him but I feel him grow harder the more I move. "Uh... Carla mmm keep moving like that." 

I then elbowed him in the rib trying to get away from him but to my dismay it didn't help. "Hmm carla I love it when you fight back... it has been so long..." He then stops then  just looks at me a while. it looked like he finally noticed I'm not carla. 

He jumps just off me and runs out the room leaving me here with tears shooting out my eyes. I've never felt so horifide and so glad to be left alone. I don't know where my father went but all I hear is the door slamming shut while I ball my eyes out. I try to move but my body doesn't corporate with my mind. 

When I think it's okay to sleep. I hear a nock on the door. I stiff up instantly. The only person that can be is my dad. I knew that was it there no coming back. He walks in to the room, shutting the door behind him and then crawls on to the bed beside me raping his arm around me wiest.

"Eren you better scream for me." 

Time skip

I wake up in the same bed. I am alone in the bed so I try to get up but struggle with it. I avengshaly get up and go to my room to check the time and it is 6:45. I don't think I can make it to school. I still have to have a shower so that's what I do. I'm all sore and getting rape isn't fun so i struggle with getting clean. 

After the shower I get changed and start walking to the park just around the corner. I walk straight to the lake. I try sitting but I was in to much pain so I just stood. I was looking out at the water wishing it was the ocean. I just amajin that I was sitting here with mum looking out at the ocean. And I stud there forgetting everything. 

I avengshaly sit down but still looking out at the lake with the sun shining behind it. I then break from my trance and see levi sitting beside me.   
"Ahhh! What the fuck levi why the hell didn't you say anything?!?!" I scream at him while holding my shirt and my wing going crazy behind me.

But instead of answering he just tuches my wing and I freeze but not because I'm scared but because it hurt were he tuched it. I look down at it and notice it was bleeding. I instantly pull my wing in to my body and looked away from him. 

"What happened, eren."


End file.
